megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Arcana Chariot
Arcana Chariot is the fifth Full Moon Operation (August 6th) in Persona 3. It appears as a boss in a secret underground military base along with Arcana Justice. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Shadow Arcana **''Persona 3 (Manga)'' Profile ''Persona 3'' When first encountered, the Shadows appear as a single entity, having possessed a tank for use as armor and extra firepower. After a few turns in battle, however, the duo will separate into their individual selves to increase their offensive. In this state, Chariot is revealed to be the main hull of the tank, with the yellow mask of the Chariot Shadows displayed on its underside. When separated from Justice, it adopts a humanoid posture, "standing" on its rear treads. The Chariot and Justice Shadows are initially fought as a single entity with 3000 HP, but after enough damage is done, they split apart, with half its remaining HP given to each part. If the player defeats one of the Shadows while leaving the other alive, the other will simply cast Samarecarm to revive the fallen one with full health. Thus, the player is forced to defeat them both with one attack; it is impossible to defeat the Shadows in their combined form. If their fused form is reduced to 1 HP, it will become immune to all further damage until its next turn, after which it will automatically separate into its components, who will each have 1 HP. The Chariot Shadow mainly utilizes Strike attacks as its main form of attack, occasionally boosting them with Power Charge. It is also capable of inflicting status ailments to force the party to lose turns. Stats Full Moon Boss = |-| Vision Quest = Meaning As with all Shadow Arcanas, the Chariot Shadow is the inverse version of the Chariot, which represents victory and conquest. In this case, it is literally military conquest and victory at all costs. It represents impulsiveness, inflexibility, and anxiety; likewise, a Tank is seen to be very difficult to control. The Arcana Justice acts as a "Driver", leading it around so it can achieve victory over others. Gallery Trivia *"VII" seems to be written on the forehead of Arcana Chariot's yellow "head", symbolizing being the seventh Arcana. *A smiling mouth with red lips can be seen on it, a possible reference to JOKER. **JOKER's identity is Tatsuya Sudou whose Zodiac sign is "Leo", which is between July 22 and August 23. This boss is fought in the "Leo" timespan on August 6th. It is unknown if this is coincidental or intentional. *In terms of appearance, Chariot and Justice appear to be based off of the Japanese Type 3 Chi-Nu tank, a medium tank built during the Second World War. The Chi-Nu is found in storage in the Japanese home islands, and not abroad, which fits the true history of the tank quite well; the Chi-Nu only being deployed to protect the Japanese home islands in case of an Allied invasion, which is accurate to where it was found.